


Romanticized Coincidence

by MagentasNightmare



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Online Dating, DON'T LIKE - DON'T READ (I'm not changing what I write for anyone:), F/M, Low Plot, Merle and Andrea SMUT, Merle is a sex GOD...what's new?, Online Romance, Smut, ge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8392795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagentasNightmare/pseuds/MagentasNightmare
Summary: Twitter DMs lead to an odd situation. Just a smutty oneshot:) Enjoy! Teagan XO





	

_ **Romanticized Coincidence.** _

 

The day they 'met' she asked him if he believed in fate and he played it so cool he was proud for days. She said she'd been reading a book where the concept of fate was a theme, and it made for a conversation starter.

_**~ Pfft! Fate is just romanticized coincidence. The fluke things you want to happen are all fate while the fluke things you don't want to happen are just bad shit happening.** _

_**~ I guess that's true. Never thought of it like that.** _

The first 'conversation' they had via Twitter DM had been casual. She posted songs that were vague of interest to him, and he'd like the odd one.

Slipping into a woman's DMs could be fun or a shit show, you never really knew, but something told him to roll the dice with her.

This was the third time they'd chatted, and he still didn't know much about her, not the real her anyway. She'd already admitted that Chloe wasn't really her name, so he played along and refused to give his real name either. He didn't like his actual name anyway, so he went with Erik, it was a totally decent name compared to his real one. He didn't know where she lived and he didn't figure it really mattered much anyway so they left the subject of location alone. She said she didn't give her location away in case he was a nutcase and he could see her point, you never knew with people online.

_**~ how do I know you aren't a psycho who's looking to stuff another body in your freezer? Lol** _

_**~ I got three bodies in there already, no more space;)** _

_**~ not sure if that's hilarious or terrifying** _

_**~ It's funny, just trust me** _

 

The conversations were 90% sexual and joking around, so it wasn't necessary to know too many details. He knew she liked it slow and teasing and she knew he liked it a little on the exhibitionist side.

Not entirely compatible, not a perfect match but the conversation flowed well and surely that was important too.

They were probably hundreds of miles apart and yet it felt so close at times.

He'd just gotten in from work that evening, peeled off his work clothes and was grabbing a beer from the fridge when he figured he'd see if she was around. Work had been high pressure lately, and his responsibilities grew by the day.

 

_**~ hey** _

 

A few minutes passed and nothing, so he went to take a leak. By the time he was back in the living room, she'd answered, and he smiled to himself.

 

_**~ hey you** _

_**~ what r u up to?** _

_**~ nothing much, you?** _

_**~ just in from work** _

_**~ just got home from the gym, still fresh from the shower** _

_**~ damn!** _

 

He lay back on the couch in his boxers and took a long sip of his beer, looking up at his phone.

 

_**~ like that? Wet skin;)** _

_**~ is that a trick question?** _

_**~ lol, nope** _

_**~ I'm still dirty, too wiped to shower at the moment** _

_**~ It's OK. I like dirty men;)** _

 

Why couldn't he find a girl like this locally? The last girl he'd taken out was no fun, and he was in need of fun with his stupid high-pressure job these days.

 

_**~ you gonna send me another picture?** _

_**~ nope** _

_**~ come on** _

_**~ how's about a video? You said you wanted to see be jerk off, right? Too much?** _

_**~ for real?** _

_**~ I'm about to do it anyway. Lol, May as well have an audience.** _

_**~ That's so hot! Yes!** _

 

He'd started by the time she even said yes and in the state, he was in it wouldn't take long.

 

_**~ I wish I was there to touch it for you;)** _

 

She was good at knowing when he needed inspiration. He could only text short sentences while jerking off, nothing elaborate.

 

_**~ me too** _

_**~ I'd trail my tongue up and down your hard cock and roll your balls over my warm tongue.** _

_**~ fuck!** _

 

He was getting there, his balls pulled in tighter against his body and a vision of her bent over in front of him, begging for it. It was all conspiring to torture him. She had described her wide hips and full ass, and he wanted it bad.

 

_**~ I want every inch of you inside me, baby. Hard as you can;)** _

 

She sent a picture of her breasts in a nearly transparent black bra, and he groaned, breathing heavier and moving his hand on his dick faster still.

 

_**~ lemme see, baby...please...** _

 

He squirmed to get his boxers lower and fumbled with his phone as he tried to stay right there, right on the edge.

He recorded a good 30 seconds and sent it before continuing, staring at the picture of her tits. His mind was elsewhere, just about to cum when she answered.

 

_**~ fuck, baby! That's so sexy, you gonna cum for me?;)** _

_**~ yes** _

_**~ I'm so wet for you...wish you were here to take care of it for me. Bend me over the bed and make me yours...make me scream out your name.** _

 

He'd gotten to the point that he could hardly answer so he decided to record the happy ending for her instead.

His back arched a little, and he imagined the sound of her voice as he filled her with every drop of hot cum he had. She'd send him the sound of her orgasm the day before, and it had been playing in an endless loop all day in the back of his mind.

A deep growl in his chest proclaimed the end of the line and his dick pulsated with a heavy flow of cum onto his belly.

He hit send and just closed his eyes, breathing gradually slower as he floated back to reality. This would do until he found a new girlfriend, it would do the trick.

/

She stretched out on her bed and hit play on the screen. She knew this was going to make her crazy and it did not disappoint.

His hand moved on his cock, sliding his foreskin over the end and back down his shaft and she squirmed on her sheets imagining seeing it for herself, up close and personal. She felt a throbbing in her pelvic floor and a slippery sensation in her black panties. It was on, but first, she had to let him know how his video had affected her.

 

_**~ Holy hell! That was so gooood! Thank you;)** _

_**~ glad you approve. was good for me too. Lol** _

 

She played it once more as she started to ease her way into her own arousal. She needed a good fuck like air to breathe, but it had been one hell of a dry spell of late.

 

_**~ did it inspire you?** _

 

She grinned at the question, of course, it did.

 

_**~ Oh hell yes, using it for my own foul purposes now. Tell me something dirty.** _

 

She went back to the heat and agony brewing between her thighs as she awaited a response and he didn't let her down.

 

_**~ I bet you're good and wet now. Just need a nice hard cock to get you there no doubt. Maybe first you need my mouth, though?** _

_**~ yes!** _

_**~ spread 'em and let me at you then. I want to make you melt into the bed.** _

_**~ Jesus!** _

_**~ just hold you by the hips and tease your clit with my tongue till you break in two** _

 

She was breathing heavier with the occasional whimper escaping her lips...his words got her so riled up. She knew if she ever got her hands on him she'd never regret throwing it down all night long.

 

_**~ You close?** _

_**~ right there...** _

 

She opened her legs a little wider and imagined it was the head of his hard cock teasing her before penetration instead of her own fingers. His eyes burned in her mind as she climbed all the way to the edge...

 

_**~ Cum for me, Chloe** _

 

And she did just that. The waves crashed against the rocks on the shore, and she whined into the dim room all that she had inside. So much need and so much fire all let loose in one moment and yet she still needed more. Actual physical touch was the goal, but for now, it was so good just to bounce this need off another person and feel the reciprocation.

 

_**~ thanks** _

 

She was waiting for her breath to return and shook her hands out to stop the shiver running through her limbs.

 

_**~ that good, huh?** _

_**~ You're pretty powerful via Twitter DM. kudos!** _

 

She laughed to herself and reached over in bed for a sip of the wine on her nightstand. She'd need to get to bed soon but for now the 'after chat' was what she wanted.

 

_**~ I'm even better in person, I assure you.** _

_**~ I don't doubt that for a second and anytime you want to do that for me again you just let me know! Lol** _

_**~ told you I'm an exhibitionist** _

_**~ I love it. Wish I was so brave. Lol, I'm happy to watch though...seriously?**_ _**Anytime.**_

The conversation slowed and eventually ended in a friendly goodnight after she mentioned she needed to be up early. It was the first day of a new job in the morning, and she dreaded those. She'd always been socially awkward and first days meeting a bunch of new people was exhausting.

She closed her eyes and drifted off with a last thought of his brown eyes, taunting her and leaving her with a grin as she succumbed to sleep.

/

Merle was up and on his way to work within half an hour of the third snooze alarm. No amount of sleep felt sufficient lately, but he had to get there, and traffic was sure to be a bitch.

He grabbed a coffee and sipped it as he navigated the city streets on the way to the office.

The parkade, the elevator, the three or four hallways and finally his desk and peace.

A groan radiated from him as he stretched then checked through the emails that had come in overnight.

His co-workers began shuffling through the row of cubicles to the conference room for the staff meeting, and he rolled his eyes and followed along.

Merle sat down at the head of the table and grabbed a muffin from the basket in front of him.

Only after an unsettling few seconds did it become clear who it was looking back at him from a few seats down the table.

"Everyone grab a seat, and we'll just go over the plan for the week," the regional manager began rambling. "We have some new staff, and we'll go through all the introductions before we're done here."

He frowned at her like she was some kind of mirage right across from him, but it was definitely her. 'Chloe' was an actual human being and, by the looks of it, she was just as stunned to see that he was real.

What the hell was the protocol for something like this?

The meeting dragged on and by the end of it, he discovered that she was actually Andrea and he was revealed as Merle. His eyes fell upon hers a few times and his heart raced from the meeting of two worlds he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to meet.

This woman had been safely tucked away in Twitter DM land until this very second, and now he was sat across from a woman who'd just watched him jerk off the night before.

"If you don't mind could you go and show Andrea the store room and go over the details of the campaign thus far?....Merle?"

"Uh...yeah. Got it," he answered, coming out of his own thoughts back to reality.

He sighed and got up, heading to the door with Andrea right behind him.

He walked to the elevator and took out his keys that allowed access to the top floor where the store room was located.

She stepped on behind him but even with the doors closed, neither knew what to say for a moment.

"So, it's Merle?"

"Yep and you're Andrea?'

"Yep."

"So....what the hell do we do now?" he inquired.

"It's OK. It's just internet goofing around. If you have a girlfriend and you're worried about me blabbing or if you're not interested in person it's cool. OK?" she smiled, and he was glad to find she was as cool as she had been online.

"Actually. I really am single, and you look pretty damn good in person."

Her eyes locked on his and then drifted, not so discreetly to his belt, and she licked her lips.

"You look really good yourself."

The elevator hit the top floor, and he walked out and headed to the wall where the light switches were. The lights were left off on the top floor since nobody worked there.

"Never thought I'd wind up alone with you in the dark this morning," she said softly.

He didn't actual hit the switches, choosing instead to leave it darker.

"No, I hear ya there."

"It's almost like one of those romanticized coincidences," she teased.

He laughed cause it kinda did seem like the fate he'd said was bullshit.

The room was filled with campaign signs, fliers and box after box of voter registration forms for the governor they were attempting to get re-elected. He turned to walk back to her he just knew it was on despite it being a really irresponsible time to mess around.

He locked the elevator with his key card and took her by the shoulders, pinning her to the wall, and she was right on board; he could tell from her eyes. He could still see the burning in her eyes regardless of the lack of light.

 

He never thought he'd kiss her in real life, but here they were, tangled in each other the moment their lips met. He thrust his body into hers and yanked her leg up around his waist to get his hand under her dress.

It was moving faster and further than it should, but it felt so right he didn't care.

"What about the boss? Aren't we risking our jobs?" she panted, groping his dick through his pants.

"Yeah....about that. I'm actually your new boss. The guy who hired you is my assistant and the dickhead in the meeting is the regional manager that we only see once a month."

"Are you serious?" she laughed.

"Conflict of interest?" he asked, pausing while she decided.

"Hell no."

In only another moment she was pushing back, yanking his belt open and sliding her eager hand inside his dress pants.

"Fuuuuuck," he hissed.

She worked his dick with her warm little hand so strong that he was aching in no time.

She worked her mouth down his body pushing up his shirt to lay hot, open-mouthed kisses on his belly.

Andrea made it to his dick and had him praying for strength not to cum all over her pretty face.

There was nothing shy about the way she took his entire dick down to the very depths of her throat and used her hand in unison, working his entire length.

"You really weren't kidding when you said you liked doing this?" he breathed.

"I love it," she smirked, looking up at him as she teased her tongue all around the head. "Not very classy to blow my new boss on day one, is it?"

"I won't tell," he grinned, threading his fingers through her blonde hair as she continued to suck the very life out of him.

He eyed a filing cabinet right about the time he was ready to blow and pulled her up and backed her over to it.

He lifted her up to sit on the edge and tore at her blouse to get to her breasts, and she pulled up her black dress up to get him between her knees.

Merle worked her into a frenzy, licking her nipples in just the way she liked. I was always a sensitive spot for her, and she pulled his head closer as he suckled her breasts, leaving her wet and needy.

"Now," she said suddenly.

"What about-" he began.

"I'm on the pill...now, please."

It really wasn't wise by any stretch, but some things weren't meant to be over-thought in life.

She slid off the cabinet and dropped her panties to the ground and stepped out of them.

"You sure?" he checked, knowing how badly he wanted to get inside her but wanting to tick all the boxes first.

"Take me...I'm sure."

He was a gentleman, so he took a moment on his knees to return the favor of decent oral.

"Oh Christ!" she gasped, pulling her left leg up over his shoulder.

On of his hands reach up and grasped her breast pinching her nipple just enough to elicit the desired response.

"Mmmm....Jesus!"

Andrea didn't last long, and something told him it really had been a while for her.

The release of her climax echoed off the walls of the almost barren upper level and filled him with even greater need.

The way she whispered his name made the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

He rose to his feet and turned her around to bend her over the cabinet.

From their discussions, she must have known this was coming.

/

It was the easily the least classy thing she'd ever done, but nothing mattered now but his granite hard cock teasing the entrance of her body and the cool metal of the cabinet against her bare breasts.

"Do it, baby...please," she pleaded.

The fire burned so much brighter in person, and the moment he thrust into her, she could see stars.

He growled and lay his hand on her lower back, rolling his hips with fervor.

"Oh Christ," she whined, feeling him so deep inside her that it felt like sweet torture every time he pulled back. Even a split second that he wasn't inside her left her hungry.

This was basically a stranger, but she'd never in all her life felt anything so physically right before. She'd forgive herself for giving into this desire; sometimes the pussy had to be obeyed, and hers wanted him so bad it hurt.

He fucked her hard, and her breath began to come in short gasps as she felt it almost creeping up again.

He lay a burning hot smack on her right ass cheek and her insides clenched at the unexpected contact.

"Oh fuuuuck, yes! Again!" she cried.

He did as she asked and again her pussy clenched down hard on his dick, making them both that much hotter.

"I'm there," he panted.

"Do it, baby. Cum all over my ass," she whined, feeling it about to overtake her once more.

Andrea slid her hand down between her legs and worked rapid little circles around her clit as he buried his cock into her harder with each thrust. She pulled her right leg up onto the cabinet, and he held her thigh, leaning into it a little more and giving it all he had.

She came again, and the sensation set off the chain reaction for him as well, and he spilled hot cum all over her round ass, and it ran slowly down the backs of her thighs.

"Heaven help me," he whispered, unable to process the events before him.

"You can say that again," she moaned beneath him.

/

There was nothing not awkward about the walk off the elevator downstairs but nobody seemed to even notice. He walked with her to her new office and closed the door behind him.

"So, where the hell do we go from here?"

"No idea. Is it against the rules to see each other?"

"Nope."

"Then why end a good thing?" she asked.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

"Makes sense to at least see where it goes and if it doesn't work we'll stay professional."

"Deal."

He took a sigh of relief that everything appeared to be in order and asked if she wanted to go for a drink after work.

"I'd love to," she smiled. "This is so messed up, isn't it?"

"It really is...did you still want to DM though sometimes?" he winked.

"Of course. I need your videos for when I can get my hands on you."

"This could be the start of a great working relationship," he chuckled heading for the door to get back to work. "See ya tonight?"

"Sure thing, boss man."

 

 

 


End file.
